Milawic eschatology
Milawic eschatology is a branch of Milawic theology concerning the end of the world, the End of Days and the rise of Junytho an-Qavar (Year of the Weak) and the anti-messianic Runaq an-Avya (Runaq the King), in which the Milawics will be persecuted. At the end of the year, the Atalyn will descend from the skies and seperate the Milawics into Cheyva, and the disbelievers into Suhura. Milawic eschatology is almost exclusively divised by Ulavin Qeelsia, final prophet of Milaw and the author of the Book of the End, the final book of the Book of Milaw, focusing exclusively on the Year of the Weak, followed by the end of Menekaya. Many modern tijin preach about the Year of the Weak in the Sunday Sermons, with the Donoki branch having a special theology on the Year of the Weak. Sources Interpretations of the Book of Milaw, specifically the Book of the End, yield the following specifics: * The skies will turn black, but the sun will still shine over the Azin an-Hava * Runaq an-Avya will take the throne of the Qeelsian Avya * The fallen (non-Milawics) will worship Runaq an-Avya as the light * The Year of the Weak will occur when the Habatiku allows Sorah to take his human form for one year * Fruit, trees, grass and plants will stop growing, and the water will turn grey and green * The kuvah will transport the Atalyn to the Azin an-Haya upon the end of the Year of the Weak * The Jia will not be able to worship without fear, and will not be able to read the Book of Milaw, nor recall the verses they have memorized * The army of the rebellious will crawl out of the earth and join the worshippers of Runaq an-Avya in persecuting Milawics Junytho an-Qavar At the start of a new year, the Habatiku will allow Sorah to enter Menekaya and roam free. Sorah will use this opportunity to punish the believers in the Habatiku. This era will last exactly one year, ending at the start of a new year, where the Atalyn will descend from the skies through the kubah to banish Sorah to Suhura. At this point, the Milawics will be transported to Cheyva where they will be granted their Saura an-Shia (Abode of the People) and the disbelievers will be banished Suhura. Menekaya will then be destroyed by the Habatiku. Runaq an-Avya A major part of Milawic eschatological theology is the anti-messianic figure known as Runaq an-Avya, who will be controlled by Sorah the Atalyn, currently in Suhura with his army of the rebellious. It is unknown if this figure will be born of Sorah or will be a random individual, already born, taken over by Sorah. Runaq an-Avya is described as half-human and half-atalyn. The Book of the End states the violent overthrow of the Qeelsian Avya by Runaq an-Avya, who will take his place and force the Jia to worship him. Runaq an-Avya is described in the additions (turaya) as being of Qeelsian origin. He will be 22 years old at his coronation and 23 at his death. He will be large and muscular, with men fearing him and women lusting for him. He will carry a stern face and show minimal expressions. He will also follow the Avyanite laws, thereby carrying a large beard and a tilyat, although his will be red and not purple. Category:Milaw